


Warmth

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Wood, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shower Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie and Leonard help keep each other warm.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me! So, have some Scottie x Leonard.

Scottie got out of his bed, unable to sleep. Why was it SO cold? The messy haired man opened his door and went to the next room over. He climbed into the bed, clinging to the larger man in the bed.  
"Damn...You're cold..." Leonard shivered, the smaller man wrapping his frigid body around him.  
"Leonard...Warm me up, please..." The cold man whimpered. 

The larger man pulled the smaller onto his sweatpant-clad lap. He slid his scarred fingers beneath the boy's shirt, causing him to moan as the warm hands caressed his cold chest. His warm fingers gently rubbed Scottie's nipples, causing them to quickly harden.  
"A-Ahh...D-Daddy..." Scottie gasped, sensitive nubs of flesh being assaulted. Leonard began teasing the boy's nipples further, letting them get cold then warming them up, again. Scottie could feel something hard pressing against him, signifying how hot Leonard really was.

Scottie rolled his hips, causing Leonard to growl.  
"You horny, Daddy?" The spiky haired male asked, looking over his shoulder to see his lover's flustered expression.  
"Shut up..." Leonard growled, yanking down the hazel-eyed man's boxers. Leonard opened a bottle with a click and poured some onto his fingers. He pressed his slicked up fingers against the boy's entrance. The cold liquid caused Scottie to let out a shaky moan. The man gasped as a large finger entered him. The older man chuckled, angling his finger, slowly stretching him open.

Leonard added another finger causing the boy to gasp as another warm finger was added. The young boy gripped the bedsheets beneath him as his lover continued to stretch him open.   
"Think you can take another finger?" Leonard asked, mustache running across the boy's sensitive neck.   
"YES! M-More!" The spiky-haired man begged, two fingers already feeling great so, another would feel even better. The man added another scarred finger, causing Scottie to scream in ecstasy.

"Leonard...D-Don't stop..." The light brown haired male gasped. The mustached man angled his fingers, brushing over the boy's prostate. Scottie yelped, back arching as his cock dribbled pre.   
"You ready for the next part?" Leonard asked, pressing into the boy's sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"YESYESYESYES! PLEASE!" Scottie begged, needing to feel more of his lover inside him. The man removed his fingers, Scottie whimpering at the loss. Leonard pulled down his sweatpants, large cock quickly being engulfed by the cold air, causing it to get even harder.

Leonard slicked up his cock with palm full of lube and pressed it against the boy's entrance and forced it inside him.  
"YES...So big..." The thin man moaned, feeling Leonard's hard pole inside him.  
"Scottie...You're so cold..." Leonard purred, pumping the man's weeping cock with one hand and holding the man's hip.  
"Warm me up, Daddy..." Scottie begged, loving having warmth deep inside him. The muscular man began pounding the younger man and stroking his length while he did.

Scottie felt heat growing within his groin but, it was growing slowly, meaning it would be a while before he would release. Leonard was kissing his lover's back as he fucked him. Scottie wanted to stay this way forever. He felt warm and full, not to mention feeling pleasure as Leonard fucked him.   
"Daddy...I'm so full..." The thinner man moaned, almost feeling as if the older man's cock was in his stomach.  
"Daddy's gonna keep you warm and full until you come..." The curly haired man purred, hugging Scottie, warmth engulfing the frail man's frame.

"L-Leonard...I'm gonna come..." Scottie yelped, groin burning, threatening to spill, precum pouring out.  
"Come for Daddy..." The man urged, holding the boy's cock at its base. Scottie moaned as he sprayed a sizeable string of hot spunk onto the bed and into Leonard's hand. Leonard thrusted fast and hard until he bucked upwards hard, filling his lover with his warm, fertile seed with a primal growl. 

The pair fell onto the bed, sweaty and tired. Leonard cuddled the smaller man from behind. Scottie held the man's arms. He didn't want to let go.   
"I love you..." Scottie purred.  
"I love you, too..." Leonard replied.  
"I don't ever want to let go..."  
"You don't have to...Just stay with me forever, my love..."  
The pair soon fell asleep, Leonard holding tightly onto his younger lover, not willing to let go anytime soon. 

-the next morning-

Scottie awoke, feeling something hard poking his thigh. Looks like Leonard is already awake. The boy unwrapped himself from his lover and slid down to his lap, staring at the large cock within a bush of curly, dark brown hair.   
"Good morning, Scottie..." Leonard chuckled, staring down at the younger man.  
"Looks like you're wide awake..." The man chuckled, licking up the length of his boyfriend's cock. As he reached the head, he took the meat into his mouth, causing the older man to grunt and grip the bedsheets with his hand. 

The spiky-haired man hummed as he sucked his lover's large cock. Leonard tangled his fingers in the boy's hair with his other hand, moving the boy up and down as he saw fit. Scottie looked up at his lover, hazel eyes meeting emerald ones.   
"Oh God...Scottie..." Leonard moaned, heat boiling in his groin.  
"You want to come, Daddy?" Scottie asked, pulling off his lover's cock, saliva dripping down his chin.  
"Yes...please..." Leonard growled, finding it hard to hold back. Scottie began pumping Leonard's cock and the man let out a loud growl, white hot seed coating his lover's face and neck. Scottie licked Leonard's cock clean of the leftover seed. 

"Ready for a shower, kid?" Leonard asked, getting off the bed.  
"Yes. I get the feeling we're going to have another round?" Scottie assumed, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh, you know it, buddy."

"A-Ahhh!" Scottie moaned, being forced against the wall of the shower as his muscular lover pounded into him, growling like a primal beast. Scottie moaned and shrieked, warm water cascading down onto him and his boyfriend.   
"Ahh! Daddy, don't stop!" The man's spiky wet hair partially covering his face. Leonard growled deeply and thrusted harder. Scottie wasn't going to last much longer. He was about to release. He felt sharp teeth sink into the back of his neck. Scottie screamed as he came, seed getting quickly flushed down the drain. Leonard roared, more seed joining the load from the night before.   
Scottie kissed Leonard after the man calmed down as the water poured down onto them, keeping the pair warmer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! ♥️


End file.
